Sith Empire
by dead check inside for new one
Summary: Malok Turnio, one of the few surviving force users in the galaxy many believe that he will become a jedi and bring order to the galaxy, however what they don't think of is that he might be something darker, more evil, something the galaxy has not seen in a long, long time. This will contain several adult parts, marked for your convenience. I'm accepting ideas as to what to do.


"The force is strong with him" Malok Turnio had heard that his whole life. From when he was born on Yavin four as a force sensitive, destined to become a mighty jedi, or perhaps, even though no one thought about this he was to become something darker, something the galaxy had not seen for a long, long time... He had heard that when he was young, travelling as a mercenary meeting many, some probably force users themselves. He had heard this from the jedi hunting teams created by the empire to make sure that the force users are terminated or moved into maximum security detention centers to ensure that the jedi order never again rise to challenge the empire's reign. He had heard that from the force users who had trained him in the ways of the force, allowing him to master the ways of the force and become quite proficient in the use of lightsabers.

Mos Eisly cantina, no where else will you find a greater hive of scumbags and villainy. If you could stand to stay inside long enough it is actually a semi-nice enough place. It wasn't the environment, no that was pretty nice, like the rest of Mos Eisly and Tatooene it was the people. Most of them are criminals, poachers, smugglers, assassins, the lot of them and to top it all off, most of them are drunk out of their minds. It's only redeeming qualities are that nearly everyone with any authority or power to make changes wouldn't even think of trying to clear that place out and that a lot of the people there have job offers, as well as the holo-board usually being jammed packed with different jobs.

Unfortunately for Malok he was in dire need of lots of quick credits. He was no stranger to the seedier parts of town and walked inside. The anti-droid sensor gave no alarm as he passed through it, and no one in there cared about weapons, you had to be mad to walk around Mos Eisly streets without one. Even with that understanding some people heard his footsteps and looked in Malok's direction, their eyes resting on the lightsaber hanging from his belt, the dl-44 heavy blaster pistol was of no concern, just the lightsaber.

It was a strange looking thing, obviously custom made like the ones used by the Jedi, and the sith… The lightsaber in question was a simple long metal handle with a small ridge around the bottom, just enough to stop his hand from falling off somehow. The metal handle was wrapped with torn cloth, making it look a bit more intimidating and even more like it belongs on Tatooene, it also helped control sweat. Some of the cloth was dangling off the handle looking like something a ribbon dancer would use, not too much was hanging off, about two inches. (If you've ever seen noragami just think of the ribbon on Saki but a little shorter.) It had a small knob one on side for changing length, and another above it for sharpness, these were in a position where they were easily accessible but didn't get in the way of the holder's hand. To turn it on you twist the handle and press a small hidden button.

Malok went and sat down at the bar and suddenly everything continued, the band continued to play the song they were famous for, gamblers continued to curse and cheer, people asked for a top up, everything was good.

"One force bringer please," Malok said looking at the drinks menu above rows of glasses. Soon his drink was handed to him. The light blue colour and the intoxicating aroma of the rum was alluring enough to get even the pickiest of milk drinkers to try some. Malok took the drink and sat down in a booth in the back corner. Taking a sip of his drink he opened up the holo-board using the communicator he had on his arm and began to scroll through the jobs section in search of something worthwhile.

Help carry moisture containers. Herd bantha. Clean pod racing spectator seating. Finally something caught his eye: I am in need of someone who will aid me by dealing with some bandits. Already, just by the proper grammar and wording he could tell this job was be above the others. These bandits have set up shop in a canyon not far from the northern outskirts of Mos Eisly. They are NOT Tuscan raiders, I repeat, they are NOT Tuscan raiders. The matter of your payment will be discussed when you arrive at the meeting point appointed when you contact me and will be given to you when the job is done. My name is Saras Organa. The number of the communicator to use is as follows… That includes my holo-projector. Amadela, Amadela, Malok had heard that name before, oh wait! It's the name of the Nabooian royal family (because they were conceived while Anakin was a jedi and therefore unable to have relations like that with anyone under the jedi code, I like to think that they use Amadela as the last name of their children until the jedi are destroyed, maybe this one doesn't know that she is a Skywalker or maybe Anakin and Padme decided to use Padme's last name, I don't know) she might have be one of the children of Padme (yes I know she died during the birth of Luke and Leigha but this is AU so in this she had a baby one year before she had Luke and Leigha) the possibility of working with female royalty gave Malok several ideas, not all of them moraly good, or pure.

Finally finding some work for a man of his talents he contacted the number on his holo-projector, a few seconds later and he's talking to his employer. In a fairly hushed voice he said, "Hello, it's malok, I've read your contract and am interested in it. Please, keep it quiet." He took another sip of his drink, now about half empty.

"You have? Well, if you are interested come meet me outside the palace at noon, sharp! I'll be around the side in a sandy beige cloak, you can't miss me."

"'kay, see you there" Malok turned off his hologram projector and took two swigs of the rum, emptying it before slamming it out on the table and beginning to walk out of the cantina.

"Oi, you 'ver dere, don' ya know at 'ere's a tax fer leavin the door!" It came out of nowhere, in a slurred, slow manner making it obvious that the speaker was extremely drunk.

After a few seconds Malok located the speaker; a man dressed in simple civilian clothes with his buddies backing him up, "Last time I came here there was no such tax, this is obviously a scam and you're obviously a thief, you don't want to know what I do to thieves… So let me out and there won't be any trouble!"

What he got in response wasn't exactly what Malok was hoping for, "Der was no tax 'cause we weren't 'roun' ere, ya better pay now er die!" the man stood up and swayed back and forth due to the sheer amount of alcohol he had consumed. Soon some of the others sitting with him stood up, someone saw this and soon the entire cantina was staring at them, hoping for a fight to break out.

Malok wasn't going to take this from a drunken idiot so his hand slid down to his belt. The man who had challenged him took the standard military combat position, it was obvious he was a former stormtrooper who defected (which has happened before). He drew his vibro-dagger and charged at Malok who grabbed his lightsaber, turned it on and basked in its yellow light.

Damn I really need to get a new colour, red maybe? Although, red was the colour of the sith and they only got it because they used fake Kyber crystals, so that is out, unless I can magically create a real red crystal, maybe I will go for the fake one though...

The drunkard got close and slashed at Malok who sliced through his dagger with his lightsaber before skewering the heart of his enemy and turning his blade off. The audience gasped in shock and looked at the drunk's friends who were starting to panic, none of them seemed to be as interested in extorting some money out of some random they met walking out of a cantina.

The former would-be extorters ran out of the door, leaving the credits they were presumably using to gamble on the table behind them. Seeing the credits as spoils of war Malok picked them up, tossed most of them towards the bartender saying, "next round's on me." Before walking out of the door way.

Malok made it through the crowds no problem; his rather intimidating presence scared off most would be problem makers, and his lightsaber did the rest.

When he reached the Hutt's palace he completely ignored what he normally would have believed to be very interesting architecture and looked around for the lady in the beige cloak.

Eventually he saw her and began to walk towards her, "So you must be Saras Organa eh? Nice to meet you, I'm Malok. Now, about that job..."


End file.
